


Destiny Schmestiny

by Goody



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And the crew - Freeform, Cause he's great at plans, Cause to hell with that, Destiny Fix-It, Everyone loves Len, Len finds a better way, Mostly Gen, Touch of CaptainCanary if you squint, including me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody/pseuds/Goody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Sara, you know me better than that. I’m no hero. What I am is a survivor and a man with a plan.” Destiny Fix-It</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Schmestiny

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard Snart would have a much better plan than that. Come on.

_Dammit, I promised him I would never do this again_ , Leonard thought to himself, mentally cringing as Mick fell to the ground unconscious. The second Mick’s hand was off the button Leonard jumped in and pushed it back down. 

“What are you doing?” Sara demanded. 

“Saving Mick, and the day. Maybe even all of time, who knows?” he replied with a shrug.

“Snart, you’ll die …” Sara’s voice held a tone of concerned warning. He saw her shoulder pull back and held up a hand to stop her, worried she was going to knock him out and take his place like he’d just done to Mick. 

“Come on Sara, you know me better than that. I’m no hero. What I am is a survivor and a man with a plan. Now hold this for a second,” he said, handing her his cold gun.

“If you have a plan why did you knock out Mick?” Sara asked, holding the gun as asked. With both hands free Snart was able to remove the pinky ring off the hand he was using to hold down the failsafe button and move the ring into his pocket.

“Because I don’t want him to know I did this to myself again.”

Snart held open his hand and Sara handed back the gun.

“Again? What are you going to do?” Laser fire sailed past their heads from two directions making them both crouch as low as possible.

“The button has to stay pushed down and in contact with skin or this bomb doesn’t go off, so all we have to do is leave it pushed down and in contact with skin.” He charged up his cold gun and took a deep breath. “This is the worst part.”

“Oh god,” Sara muttered, realizing what he was about to do. He appreciated that she recognized that this was far from ideal, but also necessary, and didn’t try to stop him. She was practical like that. 

He set the beam as tight as possible, turned away and pulled the trigger, having no desire to see his hand frozen off for a second time.

A moment later he was screaming in agony but Sara was instantly there, shattering his arm at the wrist, being sure to leave the frozen hand intact and iced onto the pushed down button. Leonard collapsed to his knees, clutching what was left of his arm and trying to breathe through the pain. God, it was worse than he remembered. 

“Easy Leonard, you’re okay. We have to get back to the ship though. Now.”

“I hear ya,” he replied, shoving the pain deep down and clutching to the adrenaline that would hopefully keep him alert enough to stand. 

They were surprised by a moan that didn’t belong to Leonard and turned to see Mick fighting his way back to consciousness.

“What the hell?” Mick mumbled softly. His eyes fluttered opened and landed on Snart, clutching a frozen stump, his hand missing yet again. “WHAT THE HELL?”

“We can yell at him later, Mick,” Sara promised, pulling Snart’s arm over her shoulders to help him stand. “We gotta go.”

Mick growled, seemingly too enraged to form words, but shot to his feet and focussed his anger on the guards running towards them instead of his partner.

Sara followed behind, more than happy to use Mick to clear the way as she held up Leonard who still clutched his cold gun in his remaining hand. He made a point of firing on every guard he saw, refusing to be helpless even if his legs were slow from shock and refused to function properly.

When they got outside the Waverider was still waiting with the hanger doors open and Firestorm at the gate keeping the guards away.

“Move it! Come on!” Jax shouted, flying into the air to cover the distance they had left to cross. “I got this.”

They could see squads of guards coming from multiple directions and knew they weren’t going to make it at this speed. 

Seeing this, Mick sighed and holstered his gun.

Leonard glared.

“Mick, don’t you dare, I can …”

But it was too late. Mick had already snatched Snart out of Sara’s grip and thrown him over his shoulder into a fireman’s carry.

“Dammit Mick!” Snart growled. Sara and Mick broke into a full sprint.

“I’m the one who’s yelling at you, remember!” Mick shouted. 

“I wouldn’t have saved your life if I knew it would cost me my dignity!”

“I can’t believe your dignity’s more valuable than your hand!” Sara said.

“Rip can grow me a new hand, dignity’s in short supply.”

By the time Snart stopped griping they had stumbled up the steps of the ship and collapsed in an exhausted heap, Jax only a hair’s breath behind them.

“They’re onboard! Get us out of here!” Jax called into the intercom and they all felt the ship instantly lurch. Rip must have been on the bridge piloting.

“We’re approaching escape velocity. Who did we manage to save Mr. Jefferson?” Rip asked over the comms.

“All of them,” Jax said. Snart rolled over with a groan and Jax’s eyes went wide. “Actually make that most of them. Like 90% of them.”

“Dammit Mr. Jefferson, did we lose anyone or not?”

“We’re all here,” Mick growled.

“All except Snart’s hand, again. Man, you got something against your appendages?” Jax asked.

“If everyone is here who is holding down the failsafe device?” Rip demanded.

“Snart’s hand is frozen to it and holding it down,” Sara said, then smirked as she looked down at Snart on the floor. “It’s a real hero.”

“Maybe someone should build it a monument. First though, someone should get me some painkillers,” Snart said through clenched teeth.

Mick took Snart by his good arm and hefted him to his feet, “You’re lucky you’re not getting a kick in the teeth you dumb son of a bitch.”

“Always love these heart to hearts Mick, really, I cherish them.”

Mick growled yet again and pointed him towards the med-bay with a none too gentle shove.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

An hour later they had successfully escaped the shockwave caused by Oculus’s destruction, and Rip had found a place to hide them in the timestream, finally allowing him the chance to make his way to the Medbay to check on their lone patient.

When he came in Rip found the entire crew squeezed into the small medbay with Snart laid out on one of the beds, a morphine drip in one arm and a small heater thawing out what was left of his other. Martin was monitoring Snart’s vitals while Ray checked the equipment. Jax stood at the back watching along with Sara, and they all kept their distance from Mick was who pacing to burn off his anger.

“Rip! So glad you could finally make it!” Snart exclaimed as he walked in, his voice noticeably slurred. “I was wondering if you could give me a hand.”

“Ugh, that was terrible even for him,” Jax said.

“He’s drugged to the gills, give him a break,” Sara said.

“Oh I’ll break something,” Mick muttered.

“Hello Mr. Snart,” Rip said, examining their patient. “I have to admit, I never expected to be performing this procedure twice.”

“Is déjà vu not a part of time travel?” Snart asked.

“Not exactly,” Rip said, then looked at Martin. “How are his vitals?”

“Stable, now. He was suffering from shock when he first came in but he’s stabilized nicely while we’ve been flying.”

“Any damage to the DNA fabricator?” he asked Ray.

“None that I can see.”

“Excellent. Let’s get to work then.” 

Rip set up the machine, inputting the necessary details and lining it up with the remainder of Leonard’s arm.

“You guys are going to love this,” Snart said, pointing at the machine. “It’s so handy.”

Another round of groans urged Rip to work faster.

“We’re ready. Now, I must insist you don’t move for the next few minutes,” Rip said.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, this is where the morphine is,” Snart said, watching with fascination as the DNA fabricator started to rebuild his hand again.

“Since I have you here then, let me say that your solution to our predicament was very clever Mr. Snart, and thank you.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “For being clever?”

Rip shook his head and looked around the medbay at his gathered crew. “For finding a way to win without me losing any of you.”

Snart sneered. “I hate to break it to you Rip, but I didn’t do it for you.”

From the back of the room, Snart could swear he heard Mick growl.

“I had no illusions that you did. Nevertheless, I am grateful and you are done.”

Glancing down, Leonard saw the machine had finished with his new hand. He flexed it and sighed with relief, finding the digits responding perfectly and the pain from his destroyed nerve endings gone. 

“Get some rest, you’ve earned it,” Rip said, placing a hand on Leonard’s shoulder briefly before walking away.

Jax stepped up next. “Great work Snart. But I think we’d all prefer if you could start coming up with plans that get you home in one piece.”

“I’ll work on it.”

“Thanks for making our fate our own again,” said Ray.

“A most heroic act,” added Martin.

“Ugh,” said Snart as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed. “This is getting a bit mushy for my tastes.”

“Need help getting back to your room?” Sara asked with her hand on his arm and a flirtatious smile that Leonard returned. Maybe he would get that kiss after all.

“Actually I think I do.”

“Great,” Sara turned around and quirked an eyebrow at the back of the room. “Mick, why don’t you help him out?”

Both criminals glared at her for the switcharound. 

Devil woman, thought Snart. He might just love her.

Mick stepped forward reluctantly and took Snart’s uninjured arm. “Whatever, come on.”

They walked out together, silent at first as they made their way down the metallic halls. Halfway to his quarters Snart reached into his pocket and replaced his pinky ring.

Mick scoffed when he saw it, mildly impressed. “I thought you shot it off.”

“Come on Mick, you know I plan things out better than that.”

“So you’re saying you purposely plan to piss me off all the time?”

“You’re not seriously mad at me for saving your life, are you?” Snart asked and Mick turned on him, looming into Leonard’s space with a snarl.

“I told you never to knock me out again.”

Leonard tilted his head, conceding that point. “True, but you’re alive. I’m not apologizing for that. ”

“I can make my own damn decisions Snart!”

“You were choosing to die!”

“Then give me my options! I’m not suicidal. My hand would have frozen, same as yours.”

“No,” Snart said, shaking his head and moving back down the hall. “That wasn’t an option.”

“Why the hell not?” Mick asked, spinning him around by the shoulder.

“Because I wouldn’t have been able to pull the trigger!”

Mick stopped and took a breath, considering this. “You’d rather lose a hand than shoot off mine?”

“Of course,” Snart replied without hesitation. “Besides, I owed you.”

“A hand?”

“No, coming back for you. I never came back to that forest, not before the time masters did anyway. Knowing what we do about Oculus now though I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Still, I owed you.”

“And you think I wanted you to shoot off your hand?”

“I think you wanted us both to walk out of there alive.”

“You’re not wrong about that,” Mick said, shaking his head and continuing their walk towards Snart’s room. “But now we’re even, square. So next time you want to be a controlling ass, don’t be. Just give me the options.”

“I suppose I could do that. You are renowned for your ability to listen after all,” Snart said, his tone teasing.

“Whatever.” Mick smacked the button to open the door to Snart’s room and pushed him inside. “Go sleep off that morphine so I can yell at you again when you’re sober.”

“Sounds like fun. Bring booze.”

“Obviously.”

“And Sara.”

“Like I can control Sara.”

“Fair point,” Snart said, shrugging off his jacket and moving toward his bed. “Oh and Mick?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you’re alive.”

“You’re high.”

“Yes, but the fact remains. I wouldn’t have shot off my hand for just anyone on this crew. Especially not twice.”

“I’m glad you’re alive too. I guess,” Mick mumbled. 

“Touching.”

“But not if you ever do anything like this again!”

“Noted. Night Mick.”

“Night Len.”

The door closed and Snart smiled. He hadn’t been called Len for what felt like centuries. He climbed into bed, bone tired and content with the certainty that he had earned all the rest in the world. At least until the crew needed him to save their asses again. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sad last night I had to write this real quick. I will miss your snark, Snart.


End file.
